The Lone Wanderer
The Lone Wanderer is the main protagonist from the post-apocalyptic Capital Wasteland. They arrived in-game on date and currently live in whatever various youth hostel he wants to sleep in that night. age: 19 origins: Fallout 3 ''(Good AU) '''app link: ' hmd: here played by:''' Rama Setting Picture this- post-apocalyptia, as imagined by the nuclear obsessed 1950s. The timeline in Fallout 3 matched ours until after WWII, when changes started small, from us landing on the moon five years later, to large scale changes like the development of nuclear powered cars. The world before the bombs was the future as imagined by the 1950s. Robots aided housewives, computers were still made from tubes, the internet was nonexistent, video phones were numerous but cellphones were unheard of, and mostly everything ran off of nuclear power. The major power against the US was not USSR, but the equally communist China. As tensions between China and the USA, the world's great and only remaining superpowers, come to a head, the best and brightest in the United States build safeguards against the nuclear bombs. Called Vaults, they are underground, sprawling bomb shelters meant to hold at least a hundred in small vaults, up to thousands in larger vaults. However, these life-saving vaults had a few problems. One, they could only hold a fraction of the populace. Two- they were never meant to save anyone. All of these vaults were experiments of some kind by the government, to see how people would survive in the crazy conditions of the apocalypse. One vault's door was made not to completely shut, so when the bombs fell all inhabitants inside were turned into zombie-like radiation victims called ghouls. Another vault had some of the best and brightest musicians thrown into a vault. They pumped it with a white noise to test unconsciously training human beings and that eventually drove the inhabitants insane. On October 21, 2077, China and USA started a war that lasts nine minutes. This is after much tension between natural resources, and even China invading and being rebuffed away from Alaska. rocks Bombs fall everyone dies- except not quite. They're not the bombs of today that decimate everything but the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Thus, they render the world an infertile wasteland thrown into chaos, but at least there are things still alive to be thrown into chaos. Fallout 3 specifically takes place on the east coast 200 years after this nuclear war, in the Maryland/ D.C./ Virginia region of the U.S.A. The region has been ravaged, with large, rocky outcroppings, no green foliage, and trees like burnt husks. Civilization exists in small outcroppings far apart from each other; the distance between towns often makes traveling dangerous, as the wasteland is filled with mutated animals, lethal amounts of radiation, and lawless raiders waiting to kill a man for the clothes off his back. There is no federal government (except the Enclave, the last remnant of the government and thought to be a legend as their only proof is a radio station that plays the same pre-recorded messages over and over) so law is very much by the gun. The LW grew up in one of the previously mentioned vaults, Vault 101, whose main prerogative was to see how the vault worked with an absolute ruler and being told that the outside world was entirely decimated. Personality In Fallout terms, he'd be considered the '''Last, Best Hope for Humanity- meaning the world sees him as a good person, and in general, the Lone Wanderer is a good person. But he's no saint. Even though he was born in the wasteland, he grew up in the vaults- when he was forced outside because the Overseer wanted him dead, it was the first time he had ever remembered seeing the sky, seeing the ground. It was the first time he had to fear for his life. It was a startling, eye-opening and downright terrifying experience that changed him, not exactly for the best. He was raised as the odd man out in an extremely close-knit community, constantly bullied by a group of greaser gang members and only having one friend out of the entire community. A friend who eventually banned him from coming back to the vault even after he saved the entire population of it. To make it even worst, it's also hinted in game that the LW might have a crush on this girl. So yes, his only friend and only crush barely helped him squeak out of the vault, told him good luck as he wandered out into a land that, to her knowledge, was completely uninhabitable, and when he came back alive and well and saved the vault from internal chaos she bans him forever. People are really, really not his forte, and he's never really had a reason to believe he should get better at dealing with them. He is awkward and blunt, though he means well most times. He might help people, but he's definitely an outsider looking in. Why does he work for good? Because it feels good. He always considered himself to be absolutely hopeless, and now the Virginia-DC-Maryland area considers him some sort of demi-god because he's willing to go out there and right the wrongs. He's tempted to be like everyone else, of course. Vaultie might have a good moral compass thanks to his patient, big-hearted Father who raised him since birth (as his Mother died shortly after), but the Wasteland is just as mean as the Vault was to him. People very rarely believe in him, even after he delivers. The Brotherhood of Steel, an elite corps dedicated to eliminating the super mutant threat in the area and collecting technology, are condescending until the moment he manages to break an entire team of important scientists out from a large gun fight. Only then- despite the many things he has done for them, like killing A 12 FOOT TALL HULKING GREEN MUTANT- does he get a modicum of respect. He perseveres for an acceptance that very rarely ever comes. Vaultie is loyal to the ones that show him some sort of compassion, and it keeps going on in his quest to find his Father. The one man to really care for him, even though he abruptly and without warning leaves him and nearly gets Vaultie killed in the process. When his Father James is murdered, he then keeps forging on to bring his Father's dream to fruition. Clean water for everyone. He has a big heart. He might be awkward, he might momentarily get exasperated and give up and 'accidentally' kill a roaming wastelander he happens upon in a moment of madness- But honestly, he's a good kid. As sta ted before, he does have his limits. It might be because of his traumatizing exposure to the world, the extremely harsh world itself, or the fact that the sort of cloaking contraptions in his armor have been known to drive men insane, but he does have a darker side. It's hard not to be in a wasteland where one kills a fellow man on a daily basis. He deals with aggression and anger fairly positively and has a lot of patience, but when it wears thin, he quietly snaps and riddles your body full of bullets and goes on about his day. The kid made fun of when he was little for being a whimp and not being cool enough can only be pushed so far, especially since he knows he has so much power and strength. Power does things to a man. Abilities & Weaknesses S'TRENGTH: 4 '''P'ERCEPTION: 9 'E'NDURANCE: 5 'C'HARISMA: 1 'I'NTELLIGENCE: 8 'A'GILITY: 9 'L'UCK: 3 '''WEAKNESSES This is how the Lone Wanderer would be described in game terms. He's alright strength-wise, but against someone who wields melee for a living, he would do poorly against them. He has the charisma of a super mutant- he is a bumbling awkward idiot in the social department. His luck is poor because HELLO Mom dies at childbirth, no friends, dad leaves him and nearly gets him murdered, not too long after finding Dad he's murdered, nobody else really likes him too much except an old man (not that way), and life sucks. He can't convince his way out of anything. He cannot lie. Well, he can. But they're always terrible because he's so awkward. He's smart enough to think of a good one, but not charismatic enough to execute it. The Lone Wanderer is not a solidly built person at all, either. He relies on his stealth, so if someone catches him unaware, he's at a severe disadvantage. He's not good in a heated firefight, he's much the 'stalk a guy, shoot him, creep away as fast as possible' sort of man. He is middling with computers. About half the time he'll manage to hack them. Of course, the computers there are much different (and much more old fashioned) than the ones that are on Sacrosanct, so he won't be able to work the computers here much. Paranoid as hell because he went from a completely safe and relatively cozy vault to RADIATION DEATH DESTRUCTION MUTANTS OH MY GOD. Especially since he's not super strong, he's very paranoid and prone to not letting his guard down easily. STRENGTHS His perception is good, which means he has superb eyesight and has a sort of sixth sense where he can feel when something is stalking nearby. It's very handy when most things that stalk also want to kill. His intelligence is all thanks to his Vault-Tec Education and agility from running from bullies when he was a young kid. He's good at picking locks, sneaking around (but it does mostly help he's uh invisible), and is very handy repairing and maintaining weapons and equipment. He can turn invisible. That is a plus. Vaultie is good with robots! The Lone Wanderer knows how to shut robots down by sneaking up on them and how to generally reroute them to make them do what he wants them to do. Character Relationships HAL-9000: '''BEST FRIEND. His best robot friend. Convinced he's a more intelligent and less British offshoot of a mister handy robobutler. '''Virgil: '''BAD SHARK MAN. Does not like how he treats Hal. If he does much more Vaultie might put him on his 'shoot on sight' list. '''Gardenia: '''WHAT A BABE. Looks like one of those pin-up posters he keeps over his bed. Shyly crushing and super attractive. Will try not to tell this girl he was having wet dreams about her like he did with Amata. '''Gamzee: BEST PIE BRO. Showed him what real pie was, and it made him puke, but it was awesome. He likes how chill Gamzee is. More people should be like this. Kato: '''BEST CHINESE BUDDY. He loves speaking/reading Chinese and Vaultie can only read so many communist sneak manuals before his Mandarin gets a little rusty. Kato is also suave as hell and Vaultie appreciates that in a younger brother sort of way. '''Vriska: KIND OF A LESS ANGRY KARKAT? Oh Vaultie is so confused. She yells like him but also calls him less bad names and seems to like him more? And maybe had her heart broken? He just hasn't figured her out yet. Like most people. Red: '''BEST DINOSAUR. She is also a lady?? How does this work? He doesn't question it he just goes with it. He likes lady Red and dinosaur Red- the perfect combination of bad ass hunter and someone to dance with. '''Dug: BEST DOG FRIEND. Oh he loves dogs. He doesn't seem very tough, which is odd for a dog, but he's fluffy and nice. '''Moira: '''BEST WASTELAND FRIEND. They knew each other back home, and without Moira's (dubious) helpfulness as both an advisor and shopkeeper, Vaultie would have died long ago. They both have a great shared love of learning and getting into ridiculously dumb and dangerous situations. Free Space thumb|300px|left|someone to waaaatch ovah meeeeee See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.